The present invention relates to a device for measuring color temperature, and has at least one measuring diffuser and at least one indicator for the color temperature, as well as operating elements for turning the device on and off, for resetting the measured value, and for initiating a measurement.
Conventional color temperature measuring devices have an indicator for the color temperature and for the filter values that might be necessary. In addition, these devices are provided with the necessary operating elements, such as switches, reset buttons, buttons for initiating measurement, buttons for inputting the desired film, etc. During a measurement process, the photographer holds the measuring device in the beam of light in front of the object that is to be photographed and releases a flash from the flash unit. If the measuring device indicates that a filtering or change of the color temperature is necessary, the photographer must appropriately filter the light source and undertake appropriate adjustments to alter the color temperature at the flash unit or at the lamp or generator. Subsequently, the measurement must be repeated in order to confirm the setting. Due to the numerous manipulations that are necessary, this manner of operation is time consuming and takes a lot of effort.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody a color temperature measuring device of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the color temperature can be easily and rapidly set or adjusted without the need for numerous manipulations in order to accomplish this.